Las Vegas (Bugsy Siegel)
Las Vegas led by Bugsy Siegel is a custom civilization by Octoski with contributions from wolfdog and snafusmith This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Las Vegas A young Mexican scout named Rafael Rivera is credited as the first non-Native American to encounter the valley, in 1829. Trader Antonio Armijo led a 60-man party along the Spanish Trail to Los Angeles, California in 1829. The area was named Las Vegas, which is Spanish for "humid and fertile low lands", as it featured abundant wild grasses, as well as desert spring waters for westward travelers. The year 1844 marked the arrival of John C. Fremont, whose writings helped lure pioneers to the area. Downtown Las Vegas' Fremont Street is named after him. Las Vegas is situated within Clark County in a basin on the floor of the Mojave Desert and is surrounded by mountain ranges on all sides. Much of the landscape is rocky and arid with desert vegetation and wildlife. It can be subjected to torrential flash floods, although much has been done to mitigate the effects of flash floods through improved drainage systems. Las Vegas is situated within Clark County in a basin on the floor of the Mojave Desert and is surrounded by mountain ranges on all sides. Much of the landscape is rocky and arid with desert vegetation and wildlife. It can be subjected to torrential flash floods, although much has been done to mitigate the effects of flash floods through improved drainage systems. The center of the gambling and entertainment industry, however, is located on the Las Vegas Strip, outside the city limits in the surrounding unincorporated communities of Paradise and Winchester in Clark County. The largest and most notable casinos and buildings are located there. The city of Las Vegas government operates as a council–manager government. The Mayor sits as a Council member-at-large and presides over all of the City Council meetings. In the event that the Mayor cannot preside over a City Council meeting, the Mayor Pro-Tem is the presiding officer of the meeting until such time as the Mayor returns to his/her seat. The City Manager is responsible for the administration and the day-to-day operations of all municipal services and city departments. The City Manager maintains intergovernmental relationships with federal, state, county and other local governments. Bugsy Siegel Bugsy Siegel was shot to death in his girlfriend's home in Hollywood, California. The Flamingo Hotel opened in 1946. He lived from 1906 - 1947 AD. Dawn of Man Good Evening, Mr. Siegel, cunning and notorious kingpin of Las Vegas. Although your rise to power was cut short, your brash and defiant nature solidified your place as the face of a generation in America's city of lights. After taking part in the assassination of Salvatore Maranzano, the Boss of all Bosses in the American Mafia, you quickly established yourself as a ruthless and cutthroat capo in your own right. Your role as a Mafia power on the West Coast solidified organized crime presences not only in Las Vegas, but throughout California as well. Bugsy, Las Vegas once again requires the service of a ruthless strongman, one who can return the family to its rightful reputation. Can you grease the palms of the powers-that-be, or will you work to conquer your enemies through illicit trade? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings, welcome to Las Vegas. What happens here, stays here. Introduction: Hey there kiddo. Name's Bugsy. This here's Las Vegas, and it's MY town. Introduction: Relax, kick back, maybe throw some dice at the craps table and don't forget to tip your waitress! Defeat: You got lucky, punk. Defeat: You run a tight ship. I guess I'll be going now. Defeat: *$@# this. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * wolfdog: Unit Art * snafusmith: Unit Art Category:Octoski Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:United States